1. Field
The present invention relates to an image compression device, an image compression method, and an image compression program (e.g., non-transitory computer readable medium having machine-executable instructions with which a computer having a storage and a hardware processor).
2. Related Art
Information processing is performed using various kinds of images in the software of electronic games and so forth. Image data can be divided into raster image data that is expressed by a grouping of scanning lines such as in bitmap graphics and so forth, and vector image data that is expressed by the coordinates (positions) of the start and end points of a line segment, the direction of the line, the distance, how it curves, its thickness, its color, the colors of surfaces bounded by the line segment, changes in these attributes, and so forth.
An advantage to vector graphics is that image quality is maintained when the image is enlarged or reduced, but a problem is that drawing takes a long time. In view of this, when an image is displayed on an information terminal, a drawn vector image is stored in memory as a raster image, such as a bitmap, and when the same image is displayed, the raster image is read from the memory and displayed, which makes the processing more efficient.